fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye
Summary Popeye is the main protagonist of the Popeye Franchise, a sailor character created in 1928 by Elzie Crisler Segar for his Thimble Theatre comic strip (subsequently renamed after Popeye himself). The star of many comics and animated cartoons, he is best known for his squinting (or entirely missing) right eye, huge forearms with two anchor tattoos, skinny upper arms, and corncob pipe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to High 2-A, likely 1-C Origin: Thimble Theatre Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sailor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, Invulnerability, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 2 and 3, can still survive after having his body destroyed and can regenerate by eating spinach), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive in space), Weapon Mastery (Via anchor and his shotgun), Deconstruction (as seen here), Limited Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack (By his pipe), Transmutation (Can punch people/animals hard enough to turn them into other things), Creation (Can materialize a can of spinach out of nowhere), Dimensional Travel (Can exit his cartoon), Flight, Toon Force, Can break the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and to being erased, and Lightning Manipulation (A thunder strike didn't bother him at all), Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction (He can turn himself invisible and can hit intangible beings), Limited Duplication (Can fight himself in shadow boxing), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot flames from his hands to propel himself around. Is hot enough to melt loads of boulders and rubble into perfect roads), Magnetism Manipulation (here), Clothing Manipulation (here), Matter Manipulation and Fusionism (here), Sound Manipulation via sending a punch through a radio wire, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting (He can turn himself into a rock, brick and a tire), Magic (Creation, Animal Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation) (here), Clairvoyance (Can use his own biceps as crystal balls to see things going on further away in the present), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Became immune to flames from a dragon), Age Manipulation (an alien device aged him into an old man and he de aged himself back to his prime by eating and than spitting out spinach), Magic based Transmutation, and Size Manipulation (Was once shrunken down before eating spinach by a genie. After getting some, he returned to normal size) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Consistently depicted as being able to comprehend the 4th dimension, which exist beyond the "sea of time". Was one of the two beings in existence who survived reality "turning off" which "erased all of existence", and defeated the Supreme Jeep, a 4-dimensional being who also survived it. Defeated monsters stronger than Jeeps, who are extremely consistently said to be 4-Dimensional/higher dimensional creatures who exist beyond the "sea of time") to High Multiverse level+ (Can fight Eugene, who has been claimed to exist in the fifth dimension), likely Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Ogbert, who is a seventh-Dimensional being. Beat up the animator, who transcends Popeye cosmology. Popeye’s cosmology exists in 8 dimensions) Speed: Relativistic+ (In "Popeye meets Hercules" Popeye turns into a rocket after eating spinach, and flies from the moon to earth in about 2-2.4 seconds. The time it takes for light to reach the moon from earth is 1.2 seconds. Also built 8 Navy battleships in 5 seconds.). Immeasurable travel speed with the Yellow Submarine (Capable of traveling through the Sea of Time and the 4th Dimension which exist about it) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Lasso’d the sun so morning would arrive quicker) Striking Strength: Universal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Complex Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Really High Range: Standard melee range, higher with lasso/anchor. Otherwise unknown with toon force Standard Equipment: Pipe, anchor, spinach, shotguns, lasso Intelligence: Popeye has been able to lead a twenty man band, where he was the band himself, to become a master musician, a master sculptor, a brilliant scientist, and a master magician. He is an extremely skilled and experienced sailor from the beginning of the 20th Century, however Weaknesses: Despite his gruff exterior, Popeye is very soft-hearted and doesn't enjoy hurting innocents, claiming he "haz a heart like no onez bizniz". He hates fighting animals and when he does, it's only to beat sense into them. He can be hurt and weakened if he doesn't eat his spinach. Will not hit a woman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Popeye Category:Thimble Theatre Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1